


Is He So Bad After All?

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Star Trek
Genre: Bullying, Cute, F/M, First Love, Love, Protection, bad guy, good guy, khan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a lonely girl on the U.S.S Enterprise has been a constant nightmare when it came to dealing with some of your co-workers. A prisoner is brought onboard by the name of Khan. He changes your life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnes/gifts).



> I had loads of help from my very dear friends and I wanted to dedicated this to my friend and fan that is in the hospital right now, she's an incredible fighter and I'm so so lucky to have her still be on this earth. Agnes, I couldn't imagine my life without you. You're so kind and sweet, always praising my work. I've never felt such pain than that night we almost lost you, it's something I will never forget and I will always be there for you if you need to talk. Get better soon and get home. We miss you!

It always seemed like a dream to work on the U.S.S Enterprise under the command of Captain Kirk, that was until you got the position and left on a five year mission to explore the galaxy. Always a shy and timid girl you were an easy target for bullies, you would think adults wouldn't be so rude and impolite but a number of your co-workers onboard were like 10 year olds. Immature and rude, always shoving you around and bullying you.

"Prisoner to cell one..." A group of officers surrounded a tall man with black hair as they escorted him to a cell. The man's name was Khan, currently the most feared man in the galaxy, super smart and very powerful. You worked on the culinary team and your duty was to feed the prisoners so you would have the chance to meet this mysterious man soon enough.

"(Y/N), take this to the prisoner in cell one." Your head officer said in a disgusted tone, she was always such a snobby bitch, talking behind your back and sucking her teeth whenever you entered the room. You were generally hated among your co-workers and found something oddly nice about getting to visit the prisoners.

"Yes ma'am." Picking up the tray right away and heading to the cells to deliver the food for the evening. Just a short walk later you had arrived to Khan's cell and entered the glass enclosure and sat the food on a bench by the door. "Hello." You said in your usual soft tone, Khan just stared at you through narrowed eyes. "Right then...um...your food for the evening sir. I'll return to pick the tray up soon." Turning to leave quickly you hung your head and retreated quickly.

Returning in an hour to pick up the tray from his cell you were hit on the shoulder intentionally by a passing co-worker and knocked you to the side, Khan saw the display and he looked like he could kill any moment. You wiped your eyes quickly to hide your tears but Khan could see as you stepped into the cell.

"You should have pushed back." He said, startling you and making you look to him quickly. His deep voice sent shivers down your spine and commanded your full attention.

"I'm sorry?" You asked, confused about why he would care.

"You should have pushed back, you shouldn't have let her do that." Khan said. 

"That's nothing," You brushed him off and turned to leave after picking up the tray. "I've had worse done before." Speaking just above a whisper so he wouldn't hear that. Tears fell again as you stepped out and headed back to the kitchen and then to your room to cry yourself to sleep like you did most nights.  
It had been a week with Khan on board, same routine daily, bringing him three meals a day. The seventh day as you brought his dinner to his cell, a co-worker shoved you as they walked by, dropping the tray from your hands and hitting your head on a column. You bent down to pick up the containers of food that had scattered on the floor, tears dripping from your cheeks. Blood dripped from a little cut on your forehead as you stepped into the cell.

"I'll bring you some more food." You tried stopping your tears but they continued to fall so you wouldn't look at Khan in the eyes.

"You should have killed her." Khan said quietly to you.

"Oh I would never do that!" You gasped and shook your head, you never even harmed a bug.

"You're too weak. Why are you even here I do not understand." Khan pressed on trying to get you to answer him, to stand up and get angry. "Why do you care about me?" Urging you more and more until you broke down and cried, you rushed out feeling embarrassed and humiliated. Khan looked to you as you rushed out and out of view.

"Permission to come on deck sir." You said through your tears that had slowed a bit now.

"Permission granted Officer (Y/L/N)." Captain Kirk turned in his chair to look at you, his brows furrowed and he stood up as you walked towards him, shoulders jerking from sudden intakes of air. "What's wrong?" Kirk asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'd like to request a transfer to a different department please sir. I'll go anywhere, just please don't send me back to the cells again." You begged him while staring into his bright blue eyes.

"You'll be my assistant, Officer. Report in the morning." Kirk said and you were dismissed to your room.

******  
The following day you reported to the bridge to start your work as the Captain's assistant. Below in the cell where Khan was being kept a new girl showed up with his meals.  
"Where is she?" He asked calmly at first.

"Who?" the new girl, Tina asked.  
"You know who, the quiet girl that has been attending to me since my arrival. Where. Is. She?" Khan grew angrier.

"She requested to be reassigned." Tina scoffed and left the cell. Khan was steaming mad now and slammed his fist to the glass in frustration.

Weeks went by and you managed to avoid having to visit the cells and kept busy with Kirk, but the bullying continued, you developed bruises and little abrasions.

"I'd like you to come with me to Khan's cell, I need to talk to him and I need you to take notes." You panicked and bit your lip, it had been weeks since you had seen Khan and you were nervous about what he would say.

Stepping into Khan's cell you avoided his stare by looking down to your tablet. You could feel his intense gaze upon you, it made your shiver slightly. He studied you, studied your bruises and your cuts. Looking to Kirk now he grew angry, infuriated to see you still being bullied. His fist clinched up and lunged to Kirk, pinning him to the wall, his hands firmly around Kirk's neck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER??" Gritting his teeth. The color was draining out of Kirk's face, he was pale then bluish.

"STOP!! STOP IT NOW!!" You screamed and pushed Khan with a force you didn't know you had in you. Kirk fell to the floor gasping for breaths and you fell to the floor beside him, Khan smiled in satisfaction. He reached for Kirk once again but you slapped his hand hard. "DON'T YOU DARE!!" Khan tilted his head, smirking. Getting up on your feet once again you pushed Khan to the wall, pinning him now. You hit and you punched, slapped and kicked Khan as hard as you could, anger course through you and power surged from you. "You bastard!!! YOU ARE A MURDERER!" You punched him again and again, tears streaming down your face. His strong hands grabbed you by the arms to stop your assault on him.

"Come now..." khan growled with satisfaction, such anger, finally standing up and showing your strength. "You can punch me over and over again till your arm weakens." His deep voice snapped you out of your current state. He released you and you helped Kirk to his feet and carried him out of the cell and to the infirmary for treatment. Within the next few weeks you changed, now hating the man you once felt sorry for, you couldn't look to Khan as you passed by his cell, his eyes following you each time. He stopped eating, he grew weak and stopped getting up. It ate at your heart to see him like this, getting weaker and weaker each passing day. The once great Khan was now thin and if possible, more pale than you've ever seen him before.

"Compassion is a weakness. Caring is a weakness" you kept telling yourself. Khan grew weaker every day, you realized this and finally gave in and visited him "I won't be soft" you thought to yourself as you walked in leaning against the wall.  
Khan's eyes were heavy as he looked up to see you, he smirked but weakly "Have you come here to mock me?" he sat against the opposite wall. Sighing you walked towards him and sat next to him on the floor. How could you possibly feel something for such a man, he harmed people, took innocent lives, yet you knew what he was doing he thought was right.

"You're weak, you need to eat." You pulled a mars bar from your pocket and unwrapped it before handing it to him. Khan looked to you, puzzled why you would want him to gain strength again.

"You are still too kind" he said.

"Yeah, but you still need to eat and gain your strength back so I can kick your ass again" It was tough not to chuckle. Holding the bar up to his lips "tsk.. Khan, eat up please." He took the bar, eyeing you wearily but took a bite. "As long as you promise to eat and gain your strength, I'll come back daily to visit with you and give you food you care for. Yeah?" You said. Khan chuckled deeply and nodded his head.

You came daily just like promised and brought him food, tons of pudding and Kool Aid to please him. One day you brought him a cupcake because he was doing so much better and he's been so nice to you. Khan was the only one to show you compassion and understanding. He began to smile a little more with each visit, today he showed the brightest one yet. Khan took the knife that was on the tray with his dinner and cut the cupcake in half.

"What are you doing?" you asked as you chuckled. Khan handed you a half, he never shares anything, why would he start now. You stared at him for a moment but took the cupcake and smiled, placing it into your mouth and savoring the flavor, you took slow bites and Khan stared at your beautiful lips. Feeling his eyes on you, you looked to him and blushed just a bit, he didn't turn his head to hide it, no, he looked on, studying your face and it's features. Kahn leans to you slowly he closed his eyes and you closed yours, his soft lips press to yours. The kiss is kind and gentle, soft and tender. Khan's hand slowly rises to cup your cheek. You relax a bit more into the kiss and lean into his touch. Your hand found its way to Khan's and you covered his. How could such a man have such emotion. The kiss ended but you both remained close, foreheads close to touching, eyes still closed and his hand still on your cheek with yours over it. Biting your lip softly as you savored the last remaining feeling of his lips on yours. When you both leaned back you opened your eyes and looked into each others, Khan had never smiled so wide. He felt a warmth in his heart that he had never felt before, it was an odd but pleasant and welcoming feeling. He felt safe with you and you him. You smiled. Those lips that curved at either end, almost a soft laugh inside almost a blush that Khan had been watching you. No one had taken much notice of you before in your life. You felt excited but mixture of uneasiness almost shaky inside your body and unsure what may happen next. "Was this too quick?" You thought to yourself. "No, not quick enough." Correcting yourself. You knew this was right, it was amazing too. 

The days went by, every chance you got you headed to see Khan. He grew stronger and stronger still, looking healthier each day. Feelings between you both grew stronger too, little cuddles here, late night kisses there. This glass box would never do for what you had in mind.

"Hey" you spoke softly one night as you walked into his cell, all was quiet on the enterprise tonight. It was nearly midnight and everyone was in their rooms or at their stations. You took a seat by Khan on the bench against the wall and he wrapped an arm around you, you rested your head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his scent.

"Thank you" He said in his deep voice.

"What for, silly?" You chuckled.

"For this. These feelings I never knew exsisted. For the time you spend here with me and the risk you take to see me late at night." Khan showed a moment of his softer side that you only have seen before, it's never been shown to anyone other than his family before they were captured all those years ago. "You're amazing (Y/N), please don't ever forget that."

"You're amazing too, Khan." you looked up and kissed his jaw and nibbled at his earlobe. "You're incredibly hot too" You whispered in his ear. Khan kissed your temple softly and smiled against your skin. 

A few more weeks of quiet late night cuddles and feelings grew for you. Khans hands ran over your body as you shared cute make out sessions, his hand rubbed circles in your back after a hard day. He vowed to protect you from the co-workers that had harmed you in the past but you made him promise no violence. Honestly, this Khan was completely different than the one that came onboard the Enterprise two months ago. 

"Dance with me..." Khan stood up and took your hand to pull you up and into his arms. 

"Khan? What are we doing?" You looked into his eyes. 

"Shh..." Khan pressed your head to his chest and swayed you side to side. He hummed the loveliest tune as he moved with you. Hearing his heartbeat...thump thump...thump thump. It was beautiful in itself and so calming. 

You pulled away and looked up to him then out to the glass quickly.  
"Come with me..." You looked out into the empty room that held the cells to make sure no one was around. 

"Where are we going?" Khan asked. 

"Shh. Follow me." You took him by the hand and pulled him out of the cell. You looked quickly before running down the hall with him following you closely. You both rushed through the corridors to you room, quickly opening the door and pulling him inside you shut the door behind you and locked it. Khan smirked knowingly, he knew you had felt urges for him for quite sometime now and he had for you also. 

"(Y/N), are you sure?" Khan asked, his voice growing deeper with his arousal. You pulled him down to you to press your lips to his. Your hands pulled him closer, Khans hand wrapped around your back, holding you tighter. His kisses were urgent, desperate. His kisses fell to your jaw then to your neck, finding that one sweet spot right below your ear. 

"Mmmm." You moaned slightly, his hands running over your curves slowly. He backs you up to your bed and lays you down slowly. His strong arms made you feel secure, the apprehension of your first time melting away. Khan ran his hand up your thigh, pushing the hem of your blue dress up to your hip and exposing your black panties. His long fingers trace over the edge of them, the pads of them brush your skin lightly and send shivers up your back. His beautiful lips still pepper kisses along your jaw and down to your collar bone making you nearly want to beg for his touch. Breathing gets harder when his fingers slip between your legs and tease you. Your eyes flutter close and you release a long breath you didn't know you were holding. 

"Khan..." You breathed as he pulled your panties to the side and ran a finger from your entrance up to your clit. He stood up and took his shirt off followed by his boots. You sat up and removed your dress and black shirt that was required to be worn underneath it off and tossed it to the floor. Khan removed your boots and sat them by the bed before getting on the bed beside you. His hand caressed your cheek softly as he looking into your eyes. 

"You are so beautiful." His eyes went to your lips and he leaned in to press another kiss to your lips, his kisses were so soft and sweet, he'd kiss at your top lip and nip at your bottom lip. Khan slid his hand around to unhook your bra, he slid it off slowly and tossed it to the end of the bed. He looked to your breast before looking back up to your eyes. His hand slid over your breast slowly, gentle like his kisses. He moved lower with his kisses and he placed them around your breast. His thumb slipped over your hardened nipple and down your side to your hips, giving a small squeeze making you moan. Khan slipped his hand down your panties and to your sexual center, rubbing small circles over your clit that cause you to spread your legs a little further. Khan slowly slid your panties down once he stopped rubbing and tossed them to the floor. You were nude and completely vulnerable now but Khan had a way to make you feel safe. You tried to cover up with your arms but Khan smirked. "Now...darling, you have nothing to hide. You're glorious." He purred into your ear and removed your arms from there positions. The look in his eyes were mesmerizing and beautiful, they calmed you yet made you want so much more. Fed up with the wait you found your strength again and rolled khan to the bed now you straddled him. A chuckle came from deep within him. "Darling, patience." He smirked. 

You moved your hands over his chest and abs up and to his shoulders then over his strong arms. You unhooked his belt and unzipped his pants. Your hand went to his underwear and you touched his hard cock, wrapping your fingers around gently and stroking just a few times.   
"You are a big boy arent you? Let me just see if this...oohh...this is big...shhh... I'll be nice" your smiled grew into a slight smirk as you saw the pleasure on his face and the soft groans that he released. You pulled his pants off and let them fall to the floor. You grasped his cock once more and with your other hand you massaged his testicles gently, a growl came from Khans chest. Khan had now had enough of your teases and pinned you back to the bed. His hands nudged your legs apart gently and he positioned himself between them. Khans hands ran back up your side, over your breast and back to your cheek. His mysterious eyes flicked between yours, studying the beautiful creature he had in his arms. One more kiss on the lips and he slipped himself into your entrance and you gasped from his size. 

"Fuck..." You moaned and closed your eyes. Khans hand rested by your head, supporting him, the other found it's way to your cheek once again and his thumb gently caressed your cheek. 

"Are you alright?" He asked and you nodded. "Please open your eyes." He begged and you opened them slowly to see him as he started to move gently over you, thrusting himself into you. Pants and moans filled the space between you. Your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms grabbed his shoulders, afraid you might float off from the pleasure you were feeling currently. His thrust got faster and deeper, he hit that spot just right each time, with every thrust you gasped and shuttered with an amazing ecstasy. A wonderful feeling grew in your stomach and you pressed your head back to the bed and arched your back, heels dug into Khans thighs and your nails into his shoulders. Khan growled with the pain and the pleasure. 

"Khannn...." You nearly screamed.

"(Y/N)..." He groaned and grew closer to his release also. 

"Fuck!!!" You screamed as you released around Khan. 

"Oh!!! God!!!" Khan screamed and thrust deep into you once more as he released then collapsed to your side, he held you close and stroked your hair gently as you both breathed. He moved from you and you locked legs with his, relishing in his warm embrace, this was love. 

"Amazing." You breathed once you caught enough breath to say anything. 

"Breathtaking." Khan purred into your ear. 

"I love you." You both said in unison.


	2. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must get Khan off the a Enterprise, how will you do it?

Rushing into the glass prison cell you grabbed Khan's arm and pulled. "Come NOW, I'll explain on the way!" Holding his hand tightly and rushing out of the cell with him following behind you. Khan was in shock and confused at what was going on. His eyes were narrow as he tried to process what was occurring, his brows drew together but soon thought slipped away and he ran close by your side now. Alarms were sounding off and officers were heading out of their posts to prevent the escape.

******  
Two weeks earlier:

"I hate having to see you like this." You said as Khan sat on the floor of his prison cell, facing out towards you, his hand pressed to the thick glass. You sat on the opposite side with your hand pressed to meet his, the glass keeping you separated.

The last five weeks have been hell for the both of you. A lot has happened in the past year since falling in love with Khan. You knew if he was brought back to Starfleet Headquarters he would be thrown in prison for his crimes and you would never be able to see him again. His crimes were horrendous but he was a changed man now, it didn't make his actions right but just thinking of never being able to see him again was awful. It couldn't happen, you had to have a plan to get Khan someplace where you two would never be found. It took a careful and elaborate plan.

Five weeks ago, Kirk, your new husband, caught you with Khan in his cell holding hands and cuddling. You had married Kirk to get secrets and higher power over the officers on the Enterprise. Sure the marriage was a bit unethical but you and Khan both agreed it had to be done in order to get off the Enterprise together. After three months of being married to Kirk you struck up a wager between him and Khan, give up the 72 torpedoes. It was a simple wager but one that Khan couldn't accept, the 72 torpedoes held his family and he wasn't giving them up so easily.

Your visits to him became later and later in the night as you couldn't be seen by other officers. One night when gathering laundry from the prisoners you tucked Khan's shirt away to keep to yourself, if you couldn't be with him you could at least have his scent, you could hold his shirt close and breathe him in. 

Quiet moments together came less and less over the passing months and being separated from Khan was torturous. Just sitting by his cell wasn't cutting it anymore and it was time to set a plan in motion.   
*****  
"Come on, come on! Quickly." You pulled Khan who now was running beside you as you rushed through the corridors. 

"Explain." Khan said, never faltering from his long strides. 

"The torpedoes, I sent them off the ship an hour ago to a secret location." You breathed heavily, skidding to a stop at a intersection of two halls and bearing a hard right still with Khan by your side. 

"How did you manage that? Where are they? Who are you?!?" He asked, somehow still not out of breath. 

"A little island, no one will ever find us. They are safe there until we can get there." Another hall came up to your left and you ran towards it. 

"STOP!" A group of security officers was heard and you looked back briefly but continued to run for the the shuttle bay to grab the shuttle you had prepared for the journey, earlier in the day. 

"Run, no matter what happens just run. It's the first shuttle at the bay, it's ready to go. This is for us, please just go. I've disabled the rest of the shuttles and the Enterprise, they won't come after us." You urged him, fearing you might not be able to outrun the officers that were closing in. 

"STOP!" They called again and Khan picked up pace, now pulling you along. A shot rang out in the tight hallway, hitting the rounded stark white wall before another shot rang out. Sudden pain hit you in the calf of the right leg and you went down to the floor. Khan stopped and scooped you up on his arms, he was seething and rage grew in his eyes. 

"Go, run...please. I'll be fine, get us to the shuttle." You begged him to stay focused. Khan ran towards the bay faster now, his pace was much faster than the officers who were in pursuit. You cried hard into his chest from the pain. "Just please, let's get out of here. We will never be found, just please, we don't need revenge, just go." You cried harder. Khan held you closer and a tear trickled down his cheek, his face still ridged in anger but softening with fear. 

Getting to the bay Khan climbed into the first shuttle which you directed him to. He sat you down gently in a chair and closed the shuttle door before securing your belts and getting into the pilots seat. 

"The coordinates are beside you, type them in and fly quickly. Open the bay door now." You said with tremendous pain in your voice. Khan did as instructed and within a moment he was out of the Enterprise and into space heading towards the small island in the South Pacific. A place so small no one would ever find it. 

"I'll get revenge on them for doing this to you." Khan set the shuttle on autopilot and rushed back to lay you down. He kneeled beside you and wrapped your leg with a bandage he grabbed from a cabinet. 

"Owwww!!!!" You screamed and cried as he wrapped the wound. The bullet had gone clean through the calf so at least it hadn't remained in your leg. "Stop! Please..." You begged him between sobs. His tears had started falling down his cheeks now. 

"I know, I'm sorry darling but I need you to remain with me until we reach the island. I can do a blood transfusion there. My blood has regenerative platelets, you will heal quickly. Stay with me please. Stay awake for me." Khan finished wrapping your leg and now clung to your hand and wiped your tears away with his thumb. "They will all pay for what they've done to you." Rage was coming back to him now. His eyes grew dark and his teeth clenched. 

"Promise me...Khan, you can't hurt them. Focus on getting to our new home. Murdering them all would solve nothing..." You pleaded. 

"But...they hurt you." Khan growled, tears still streaming down your face. 

"No, some of them helped me, I wouldn't have been able to do it all on my own. You can't kill them, it solves nothing. Promise me, just get us home." You gazed through tear filled eyes into his. 

"I promise. I'll make this right, we will be fine at home. I'll get you home." Khan cried harder, leans down and kissed your forehead, his tears dripping over your hair. 

"I love..." You tried to say but things became clouded and faded to black.   
*******  
Opening your eyes again you had to squint from the bright light that filled the room. 

"(Y/N)." Khan smiled, a little tear trickled down his cheek. This time it was a tear of joy. 

"Khan? Where am I?" You asked groggily and raising your free hand up to rub at your eyes. 

"We are home, darling. The home you secured for us. We are safe and free now." Khan ran his thumb over the back of your hand and then raised it to kiss it lightly. 

"What happened?" You couldn't quite remember how or if you got to the island. 

"You were shot, dear. I got you here and did a transfusion. I stitched you up and the regenerative platelets in my blood did the rest of the work. You have been out of it for two weeks while the platelets worked. It takes a toll on your energy as they help you heal but you are better now. Awake again, I've missed your beautiful eyes." Khan leaned down and kissed your lips tenderly and rested his forehead against yours. "I missed you." Khan leaned back up and got in the bed beside you, pulling the covers over you both. You snuggled into his side and nuzzled your head to his neck. Khan pressed a kiss to the top of your head and ran a hand over your hair. 

"I love you." You said, almost asleep again, feeling comfortable and safe in Khan's arms. 

"I love you more." Khan mumbled against the top of your head and kissed it once again before closing his eyes and falling asleep with you.


End file.
